<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PEP by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063306">PEP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Astoria signs up to taken part in PEP, she doesn't expect to find someone to fall in love with along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabrielle Delacour/Astoria Greengrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PEP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/gifts">NotAMuggleMiss</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for NotAMuggleMiss who gave me the pairing.</p><p>Prompt used-</p><p>Rare Pair Bingo: Mutual Pining</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Penpal Exchange Programme (PEP for short) had been met with a lot of doubt when the idea had been conceptualised by the Department of International Relations but Astoria Greengrass had fallen in love with the poster that had been hanging in the hallway opposite the Great Hall, the very same walk that had once been decorated with Educational Decrees that barely anyone in the school even remembered. She had signed up immediately to become a penpal and when she had received the name of her penpal she had wasted no time in sending a letter to her newest friend.</p><p> </p><p>When the first letter had arrived, Astoria had fallen in love with the handwriting on the envelope - she fell in love easily and some, mainly her sister, would say that she used the word far too lightly, but Astoria knew that it was just who she was. She had a big heart and she was determined to share the love that was in her heart with those in her life. This included her new found friend.</p><p> </p><p>Upon opening the letter she learned more about Gabrielle Delacour. She didn't particularly care about who Gabrielle's sister was; she was sure that Fleur was just as lovely her newest friend was but knowing about the Beauxbaton champion wasn't crucial to get to know Gabrielle and so instead she found that she was far more interested in the words that were written to her.</p><p> </p><p>Astoria soon learned that Gabrielle's favourite animal was a chinchilla and that her favourite colour was yellow. She learned that there was nothing more that Gabrielle enjoyed than going for walks in the forest. She learned that Gabrielle was terrified of water after her ordeal in the lake during the Triwizard Tournament and that she dreaded visiting her sister because of Shell Cottage's proximity to the sea.</p><p> </p><p>Astoria soon also learned that even though she had never met Gabrielle she was most definitely head over heels in love with her. While Astoria loved quickly, she had never actually been in love with anyone and this came as a shock to her system even if she wasn't exactly ready to admit that to anyone. Daphne would have laughed and given her an "I told you so" that may or may not have been rightly earned but Astoria wasn't going to find out.</p><p> </p><p>Instead she kept her replies to Gabrielle as light as possible. She told the girl all about her owl JimJim, about how her favourite colour changed with her mood, about how her mood changed with the weather. Astoria didn't tell Gabrielle about her own fears. She decided that she couldn't do that over letters, that if she were ever to confess those things then she would do so in person if she was ever lucky enough to meet Gabrielle face to face.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until they were a year into their penpal relationship that Gabrielle brought up the possibility of them meeting face to face. She would be over in BLANK visiting her sister for the summer and she made sure that Astoria knew how much she 'really really really' wanted to meet her. Astoria tried to think of an excuse to avoid the meeting, but even when she tried to convince her parents to take her someplace exotic, she found that she came up short.</p><p> </p><p>And so she sent her reply saying that they could meet. The days between their letters felt like they stretched into months and Astoria ended up convincing her that she was just being polite, that Gabrielle didn't actually want to meet with her and had in fact just said that she had because that was the thing that you were meant to do when you visited the country in which a friend lived in. It wasn't as if Astoria's home was anywhere close to Gabrielle's sister's house, so she was aware that Gabrielle could have figured out that they're was a chance that they probably wouldn't need to see each other at all.</p><p> </p><p>But when Gabrielle's letter landed on the table in front of her, the words inside told a different story. They would Astoria all about how she couldn't wait to see her and the last sentence of the letter read 'I can't wait to wrap my arms around you and press kisses to your cheeks'. Astoria had to read it over and over again as she waited for it to sink in, her aforementioned cheeks burning red and no doubt drawing attention to herself as she sat in the Great Hall in the meantime. She couldn't believe that there was a chance that Gabrielle had feelings for her in return.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>